


Higher and Higher

by vixensgarden



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru - Freeform, Fluff, One-Shot, Pas de deux, also i watch anne with an e and i ADORE the setting its so glorious, be nice pls its my first ao3 fic, loosely based of off marguerite and armand bc that first pas de deux is so cute and very elegant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensgarden/pseuds/vixensgarden
Summary: She wakes in a new world he's created. And they are happy just to dance and feel each other near.





	Higher and Higher

For Ahiru, it comes in bits and pieces; feelings and sensations that create a nostalgic scene. For the second time this month, she is placed in a new world. The sun sets and white rose rises.

Her eyelids flutter against the breeze soaring from the seaside cliff. It's something new, something fresh from the ocean sweeping over to meet her. It's a welcome surprise. She is used to glassy lakes and castle ruins, forests and ballroom floors, spaces with bright lights and dark vignettes. Compared to that, this seems like an endless plane, jutting out into the sea on one side and stretching out into a lush flower field on the other. Everything is bathed in passionate sunlight, the final drops of the sun's daily ichor. 

The sea breeze is powerful and Ahiru enjoys how it coaxes her braid undone and whips the red silk against her legs. The dress she wears is airy and soft. She swings her hips and hears the delicate swish. She hops from foot to foot on creamy pointe shoes then bounces in excitement. For the first time in a long time, she is without walls, without alleys and underground lakes. She feels free, like she could lift her arms and sail away on snowy wings. She smiles wide and pirouettes, laughing. 

Then, she stops and sees a tall figure. The boy who is also a man stops at once, eyes blowing wide, their forest green illuminated in the rosy sunset. Fakir tucks a stray lock of behind his ear and stares at Ahiru with lips parted. His other hand lingers behind his thigh. 

"Did you make this for me?" Ahiru asks, her eyes soft as he coughs and clears his throat.

"I thought it was time for a change in scenery," Fakir states. He quickly responds: "Do you like it?"

More boy than man after all. Ahiru steps to him and bobs her head. He scoffs and lets the sun mask his flush. "It's the perfect place to dance," she says, gazing up at him. "Will you join me?"

Fakir lifts his hidden palm and reveals a bracelet of clover and violets, the same blooms brushing against her ankles. She lets Fakir tie it around her wrist. He finishes, but slides his hand to cup hers, extending their arms as if to lead her towards the flower field. Her heart pounds as she goes up to pointe and turns to face his tugging smirk.

They begin to dance, tentatively at first. A slow prelude as they shift back into practice. A wobble quickly righted and slow, graceful movements. Soon though, the pace quickens and Ahiru's feet fly as Fakir cups her waist and they find their rhythm. Heartbeats align and smiles grow softer, more dear. Their faces draw near too many times to count, and Fakir supports her as she reaches for the distant clouds. Together, they connect and part, spin and stay until they sink to the clover bed. They pant, tired but with hearts full. 

Fakir reaches out and intertwines their hands, Ahiru squeezes them. For a moment, they are holding hands, easing themselves back to rest. 

Fakir can't stop wondering if it is enough. She stares out at the sea, eyes lost in the rolling waves and hanging mist. He can't help but want to give her more, to give her everything.

"I'm sorry I-" Fakir begins, but Ahiru hums loudly and pouts. 

"No." She reaches for his other hand and clasps it. "I am more than happy Fakir. To be here with you. To dance and see something new."

It takes those simple words to sway him. Ahiru is never the most eloquent, but her words are honest and ring true. Fakir is grateful for succinctness. 

Fakir sighs and gives her a small smile. "As am I." 

It's taken him far too long to give her this, a place she loves to do what she loves. The sight of her smile and sparkling eyes kept him working, so much that the hands she holds are callused and worn. But all she wants to do is hold them and lead them through dance after dance. He is more than happy to oblige. 

Her resolve and earnest simplicity astound him and make Fakir adore Ahiru even more.

Their foreheads meet above the sunset. As it finally sets, their lips fit together and she smiles into the corner of his mouth.

The white rose falls from his lapel and lands in their palms. And, in whirlwind of white, Ahiru wakes nestled next to Fakir's heart, feathered once again. 

____________


End file.
